


Playtime

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Crack, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Sam, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean chases Sam and it ends in a devil's trap in their dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingidputbeforeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingidputbeforeyou/gifts).



> Inspired by her [Captions for the Wincest- impaired](http://nothingidputbeforeyou.tumblr.com/post/104416764894/another-scene-from-hibbing-911-with-captions-for).  
> Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

Sam runs. A hiding place is what he needs. In the bunker there are a lot of places that can serve that purpose and he can shut the whole bunker down. But there's no real chance of escaping. His brother is a demon and he is chasing him down the hallway.  
Around a corner, Sam takes a break and breathes. Dean is near and Sam should move, but he decides to take a shot. The thought isn't even finished in his head as he is pushed against the wall, hands grip his shirt and it's ripped open. Sam winces, tries to pull Dean’s hands away before they can do more damage to his clothes. 

"Let me go!"  
Sam manages to push Dean away and get out of the way. He hears Dean’s growl and runs. He reaches the kitchen and hides behind the island, very aware that Dean can find him there easily. But what can he do? It’s his only option. Then Dean comes in. Sam can hear the heavy steps.  
“Come out, come out, where ever you are.” Sam rolls his eyes. Dean’s always so dramatic. Something shades the dim kitchen light. Sam looks up. Dean has found him. There’s a smirk on Dean’s face as he bends down. “Gotcha.” Sam swallows. Before he realizes what Dean is up to, his brother pulls him up and throws him against the counter. “Ow! Fuck. Dean.”  
“I’m a demon,” Dean says roughly and shrugs as he holds Sam pressed against the counter. Sam huffs. Dean leans in and kisses Sam, almost as if he’s apologizing. It’s a hard kiss though. When they pull apart Sam is breathing quickly and Dean licks his lips while he looks Sam up and down mockingly. “What am I gonna do with you now?”  
“Hm, let me go before I kill you?” Sam suggests and Dean laughs out and dismisses it with a wave of his hand.  
“I’ve got a better idea.”  
Dean loosens the grip he has on Sam to drive a hand down Sam’s bare chest, down until it reaches the denim covered hipbones. Sam's jaw clenches, he grabs Deans wrist, pulls and then pushes himself free. 

Dean lets him run again, follows him to the dungeon. Sam hides right behind the entrance. He takes a deep breath. It is insane, he thinks. He is aroused. Dean is so hot as a demon. Sam listens. Suddenly the door opens. It all happens very fast then. Dean is knocked to the ground. Sam straddles him with a victorious smirk.  
Dean wiggles underneath him.  
“Really? Was he necessary? That’ll bruise.”  
“Yeah. And you like to carry the marks of our little playtimes.”  
Dean snorts and tries to push Sam off, but Sam’s taller and holds him pinned to the ground, leans down and kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck.  
“Exorcise me,” Dean moans. Sam starts to murmur the exorcism into the Dean’s ear. A knee in Dean’s groin is driving him crazy. He moves his hip to get more friction, he’s so hard. He groans desperately and pushes again, harder this time. He gets one hand free and shoves Sam off. Sam gasps as he finds himself flat on the back now.  
“I have demonic strength, remember?” Dean mocks as he grinds down on Sam, causing his little brother to moan this time. Sam lets Dean have the upper hand for a moment, then struggles a little to push Dean off and sits up.  
“You’re forgetting something too. We’re in the middle of a devil’s trap.”  
Sam smirks and Dean growls again, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. That’s the opportunity for Dean to take back control with another hard kiss and Sam can’t help but just go lax and fall back. Dean’s right there with him, mouth to mouth, dick to dick. Sam presses harder against his brother, needs every contact, every little bit of friction. When Dean pulls away they are breathless.  
Dean grins. “Looks like I’ve still got some powers. Don’t ya wanna see what powers my dick has?”  
He doesn’t wait for an answer and just removes Sams jeans to find that his little brother doesn’t wear underwear. He’s not surprised, he doesn’t wear any either.  
Sam shudders a little by the sudden cool dungeon air as he now is completely naked and at Deans mercy.  
“Sammy. What I’m gonna do to you–“  
“Tell me,” Sam breathes.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget every spell and excorcism–“  
“Dean, please–“  
“I’mma make you scream–“  
“Dean!”  
“What?!” Dean groans in frustration, he was just getting into it, freeing his hard cock, ready to take Sam like a demon.  
Sam looks a bit embarrassed.  
“We have no lube down here.”  
Dean shrugs. “Demons don’t need lube, man. And it was your idea to come down here.”  
Sam gives him his bitchface and his answer goes down in a whine as Dean pulls the plug out.  
“See, no need, you’re already wet and open.”  
And without further warning, he pushes Sam’s leg back and slides inside him smoothly. Sam winces a little as Dean bottoms out.  
“Fuck. Dean, fuck me.” Sam moans. Before he had even finished speaking, Dean started to pound hard into him.  
Sam cries out with the very deep thrust that hits his prostate, Dean knows exactly how to get there. Sam totally forgets that he is supposed to fight, that an evil demon penetrates his ass with his dick of hell. He really doesn't care at this point.  
"Dean! Jesus fucking CHRIST!"  
“Do you mean Christo?" The demon chuckles.  
"Fuck." Sam slaps Dean’s ass hard because he has stopped moving. 

Dean has a hard time to stay serious, so he pulls out and makes Sam turn around. Sam’s on his hands and knees, the ground I hard, but he doesn’t care about that either. Dean has a tight grip on his hip as he slides back inside, quick, hard and ruthless.  
Sam winces, cries out again, more in pleasure than anything else.  
“Please, Dean. Have mercy,” Sam begs.  
“I told you,” Dean says low and breathlessly, “It won’t be mercy.”  
Sam knows and oh, Dean is so good, and so demonic as he fucks Sam until he’s a writhing, dripping mess. 

Eventually Dean withdraws and Sam whines a little at the loss of the fullness, of his brothers dick inside him. He looks back at Dean, who is jerking himself and Sam takes the chance to turn around again.  
Dean grins at him. “You begged so nicely, took it like a good boy, maybe I’ll have mercy on you.” Sam laughs and rolls over, outside of the devil’s trap.  
“What are you gonna do now, Sammy?” Dean asks as he watches Sam walking over to the chair in which Dean had been before. He gets the handcuffs and returns. Dean raises his eyebrows. “You kinky little bitch.”  
Sam cuffs him, takes him over to the chair and ties him down there.  
“My turn to make you beg.” 

It doesn’t take long and Dean does beg.  
“Sammy–“  
He’s whining. Sam goes down on him so slowly, Dean’s hip snaps up and Sam pulls off and grins.  
“Yeah? Go on.”  
“Please. Come on,” Dean begs, hands tied, curled into fists, balls blue.  
“You won’t try to kill me again?” Sam asks.  
“Yes.” The word comes out in a breathless rasp.  
“You’ll bring me breakfast to bed?”  
Dean rolls his eyes. Sam was such a princess sometimes.  
“Yes.”  
His head falls back and he moans when Sam goes down again, faster now and moves. He can’t stop now. They are both so close–  
“Goddammit!” Dean growls. Lost in his ecstasy he had moved his hips up and down, but they got out of their rhythm and Dean had slipped out.  
“What are you doing?” says Sam as he climbs off.  
“Nothing,” Dean says, he’s a bit breathless. Sam opens the cuffs.  
“Let’s finish this in the bedroom, shall we?”  
Dean nods and they headed to Dean’s room, their clothes lie left behind. Inside, Sam picks his older brother up because he can. As they make it over to the bed they kiss and only part for a second when Sam lets Dean fall down onto the bed.

“I want my Dean back,” Sam whispers as he pulls away to breathe.  
“Why’s that?” Dean asks.  
Sam kisses him again before he answers.  
“Demon Dean is hot and everything, but I rather have my brother love me than wanting to kill me.”  
“Yeah, in the long run, it’d get pretty exhausting to chase you around all the time. And killing you, well, necrophilia isn’t really my thing.”  
Sam snorts.

The game is over. They are just Sam and Dean again, making sweet love. It’s passionate nevertheless. Sam is constantly panting Dean’s name as Dean is chanting Sam’s as he slides in and out of his little brother making him moan loudly when he hits the sweet spot.  
“Oh God, Dean. Yes, baby.”  
Every now and then between two thrusts Dean leans down and they kiss. Sweat glistens on their skin and they radiate heat. Sam’s toes curl into the mattress and Dean has his eyes squeezed shut as he approaches his climax.

It’s like the world has stopped around them, it’s like only they exist in the whole universe, only Sam and Dean and nothing else. It’s always like this and Dean cries out his brother’s name. He can barely hold himself up anymore, so he pulls out and collapses down beside Sam. His hand around his cock is still squeezing come out and making a mess which Sam gladly licks clean once Dean is done. Sam kisses him, lets him taste himself. Then it’s Dean’s turn. Sam still hasn’t come yet, so Dean takes matters literally in his hands and it takes only a few strokes and white strings fly out. Sam lets out a long cry.  
Dean catches everything with his mouth, on his tongue like he had done many times before. He makes sure that nothing is left before he is pulled up and his lips caught by Sam’s. 

“Remind me to get you black contacts for the next time. That would be hot,” Sam says as they lay snuggled together in Dean’s bed, exhausted, but satisfied and not far from falling sleep. Dean agrees. “Maybe I let you be the demon next time,” he adds and Sam likes that idea.


End file.
